


Breaking up is hard to do

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only went out with him on three dates before she decided they had to break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking up is hard to do

Title: Breaking up is hard to do  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Molly Hooper, Jim Moriarty  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after _The Blind Banker_  
Warnings: none  
Summary: She only went out with him on three dates before she decided they had to break up.

“Excuse me?”

Molly watched a series of expressions cross Jim’s face before he settled on something which made her feel a bit uneasy. She really hoped he didn’t make some kind of a scene. This was one of her favorite restaurants and if there was trouble, it would be ages before she could show her face again.

She fiddled with her napkin for a moment before sitting a little straighter. “I said that this isn’t working out and I think we should break up.”

“Oh.” Jim’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper. He looked away from her for a moment. When he turned back, Molly was unprepared for his puppy dog eyes. She felt horribly guilty, though she wasn’t sure why. “What did I do, Molly? Tell me what I did and I won’t do it anymore. I’ll make it up to you.”

This was not going the way she’d expected. Jim’s voice was getting louder and now people were starting to stare at them. “It isn’t you, it’s me.” That wasn’t true and they both knew it. “I’m just not ready to be in a serious relationship right now, Jim.”

Jim was clutching his knife so tightly his knuckles had gone white. “You’re breaking up with me. You.” The smile on his face looked more like a snarl. “Is this because I gave Sherlock my number? It was a joke.”

“No.” Molly felt her mobile vibrate in her pocket. Now she had a perfect excuse to leave. Ignoring the glare Jim was giving her, she pulled it out to check the message. “I have to go. There’s a body I have to deal with in the morgue.”

“But, Molly...”

“I’m sorry, Jim.” She grabbed her things. “Maybe I’ll see you around.” She walked away and didn’t look back.


End file.
